


wonder

by fullsunrey



Series: nct oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: It's really short, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Burn, this was originally a tweet fic oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunrey/pseuds/fullsunrey
Summary: Donghyuck didn't realize anything. He was too busy looking at Jaemin to reallylookat him.And he wondered where all of the time had gone..





	wonder

Donghyuck didn't realize anything. He was too busy looking at Jaemin to really _look_ at him.

And he wondered where all of the time had gone.

  
He wondered when Jaemin had grown taller than him, when his shoulders squared out and was no longer his scrawny best friend from middle school.

  
He wondered when Jaemin's voice had dropped, a low chuckle coming from him more often than the usual high giggle he fell in love with and used to hear all the time.

  
He wondered when Jaemin carried himself with more confidence, back straight and head high as opposed to his hesitant, reserved approach.

  
He wondered when Jaemin had started showing interest in other things like dancing, and learning how to play the guitar.

  
He wondered when Jaemin started to look at someone else like he looked at him.

  
He wondered how he hadn't seen these changes despite having gone through it all with him.

  
And maybe, he wondered if he really knew this to be the Jaemin he fell in love with.

  
Because surely, Jaemin didn't love him back the same anymore.


End file.
